The device of the present invention relates generally to connector assemblies for tubular members. Tubular members have been used in the construction of a variety of assemblies such as furniture, gates, fences, docks, hand rails, etc. Recently, these tubular members have been comprised of corrosive resistant materials such as polyvinylchloride or aluminum. Typically these tubular members are hollow and necessitate the use of solvent welding and joint sections for joining. These joints are permanent and consequently the replacement of a tubular member in an assembly may become costly and/or labor intensive.